Dracule's Legacy
by Swenika
Summary: Someone is chasing Hiyori, who is trying to reach the straw hats before they leave Wano. Who is the pursuer? What did Hiyori do? What kind of connection does the pursuer have with the straw hat pirates? And why is Zoro behaving differently after discovering Hiyori's truth?
1. Chapter 1

Right before the strawhats started packing to leave Wano, Hiyori came running towards them. Her face covered in tears, worried about what might happen next.

The ice-cold air was freezing her cheeks and lungs, but she had no choice. Hiyori needed their help.

"Everyone! Please wait!", she barely managed to scream loud enough for them to hear. As usual, the strawhats cook felt a woman was in need of help and spotted Hiyori immediately.

"Hiyori-chaaaan!", Sanji almost sprinted to her direction. When he realized she was crying, he went from flirty to serious really quickly. "Hiyori, what happened?"

"I need your help! She's after me! She has found me and I – I cannot stop her!", Hiyori was breathing hard when she looked around and saw confusion in the straw hats faces.

"Who's after you?", Luffy ran straight to her and looked right behind her into the woods. After hearing the persons name, he couldn't figure out from where he has heard this name before. Robin grabbed Hiyori's arm and pulled her fast backwards. The fear in her face, was more than enough for Hiyori to know that Robin knew. She knew the person.

Suddenly everyone stopped moving. The shock was written in everyone's face and Zoro looked around, as much as his frozen body allowed him to. Not seeing anyone frustrated him a little.

"Guys… why… why, can't I move?", Nami was at the end of her nerves. She finally thought that it was time for her to relax but she was wrong. Completely wrong.

"She's here…", Robin whispered and looked around as good as she could without being able to move her head, knowing very well that she is closer than the others might know. "Kira! Show yourself! We will not fight!"

Luffy wanted to look at Robin but since he wasn't facing her, he could only speak, "If she's hurting our friend, we will have to fight!"

"No, we won't. Especially not you, Luff-"

"Sleep.", a voice from far aback appeared. With a slow hand movement to the ground, Kira made sure that the spell she just cast, made the straw hats fall asleep. The sound of bodies falling to the ground, confirmed that it worked. But there were still a few members, who were fighting her power.

When Kira decided to come closer, she only had eyes for Hiyori, who looked at Kira with her eyes wide open. Fear. Panic. And Horror.

"I am so sorry, Kira! Please.. please don't hurt me! I will do anyth-", Kira couldn't take it any longer. Hiyori's lies and even her voice, were triggering her to the core. As she made her prey shut up by lifting her from the ground and scaring her even more, Kira closed the distance between her and the traitor.  
Kira felt, that a few members of the pirate crew, who were surrounding Hiyori, were still not sleeping even though she hasn't stopped trying to make them fall asleep. A guy with a straw hat, a green haired swordsman and a blonde. "Ooooj! What is happening?! I cannot see!", Luffy screamed as good as he could and tried his best to move his body and fight the force. He wasn't strong enough.  
"Kira.. Wh- What did she do?", Robin woke up and looked up to the woman, who was her closest friend for quite some time until she disappeared. One thing she did not expect, were the monster trio's strength. Every single one of them was fighting to stay awake and to not lose Kira out of their sight. Robin was used to Kira's power but she did not except for her friend to become this strong since the last time they've seen each other.

"Why don't you tell them, you traitor?", Kira looked at the woman, who was now floating right in front of her. While Hiyori struggled to breathe under her control, Kiras eyes turned into a pure soulless black. "Let me do the honor, as apparently you cannot do a single thing."  
With a quick finger move, Kira tossed Hiyori into the ocean. No one was moving. Kira didn't allow it. Her devil fruit power controlled all of them and she wouldn't be letting anyone go, who was crossing her plans now.

"Kira, please stop it. Let me help you.", Robin felt the urge to throw up. The pain she had to go through, just to be able to look at Kira and Hiyori's scream, which was followed by the splash into the water, made her feel uneasy as well, "I am your friend.. Remember?"

A growl on Kiras side caught her attention. "Roronoa. I see my uncle hasn't trained you properly or you wouldn't be under my control right now."  
"KIRA!", Robin couldn't take it any longer. When she finally felt the force in her body let lose, Robin needed a few seconds until she was finally able to stand up. With a quick look around, she was happy to see that no one was hurt. "Okay.. summarize. Now!"

"That woman over there..", Kira looked at Hiyori, who slowly swam back to the beach. "She sold Laila to the celestials."

Robin froze. This time it wasn't Kira, who was controlling her. The shock she felt, the disgust, which was rising deep within her, killed every nerve inside of her.

"Who is Laila? And why would she do that?", Luffy felt everyone's presence and wished to be able to look at Kira but just talking was hard enough already. He also knew that Robin had that person under control, which is why he kept calm. Luffy feared that he would do or say something wrong and he has never felt like that before. The power she had, made Luffy respect her.

Silence.

Robin wouldn't want anything more but to hug Kira at this very second, but she was afraid. She has never seen Kira with these black filled eyes and she didn't know how to behave. But there was one thing she knew. Hiyori cannot be trusted anymore.

"Laila.. is my sister."

Silence, again.

* * *

I just wanted to say a quick '**_thank you_**' to everyone for taking your time and reading this! It's a challenge to write in a different language and I'd really appreciate any review/comment (recommendations, critics, tips, grammar mistakes, etc)!

It might not be the best way of writing a story but I do enjoy making up plots (especially for group-roleplays or one shots) and I really wanted to start writing it all down on this site.

I hope you're all having a wonderful day :)

\- Swenika


	2. Chapter 2

As Luffy started sweating, because of how much he tried to focus on not falling asleep by the new person's power, he tried to complete the puzzle in his head. '_Hiyori.. sold someone to the celestials? No… This can't be._'  
Sanji was not able to comprehend the new given information. Believing that this fascinating and beautiful woman could do such a thing was clearly impossible for him. "Hiyori, wouldn't do such a th-", stating his opinion, was not something he expected to be able to do in this situation and the more he thought about it, the more it became surreal.

Kira didn't let Hiyori out of her sight. Dressed in tight and all black, a blade on each side of her calves in her boots and a bandage around her right hand, Kira was surrounded by an aura of strength and an enormous amount of power. Even Zoro knew that this woman could be a dangerous opponent for all of them, but he still wondered if he would be able to keep up with her in a fight. What caught his interest was not only the person herself, but also the two blades, which were now visible for him, because of a soft breeze, which was moving her coat. He has seen those blades before and the reaction of his own swords vibrating impatiently, proved him right.

As Hiyori was fighting to breathe calmly, Kira couldn't wait any longer. She pulled Hiyori back up into the air and focused on every single drop of blood in her body.  
"Kira, please! I didn't mean to! I-"  
"You are done, talking! You shouldn't even be alive right now. What you have done to our family, after everything we did for your kingdom, is horrendous!", Kira started to dither and took a deep breath. "I should kill you. Here and Now."

"No! You are not this person, Kira! You promised Ace to –", Robin flew backwards right into Sanji. He helped Robin to sit up and inspected her body, in case she had any injuries. Right after realizing that he was able to move, Sanji wanted to get closer to Kira, but he got held back by Robin, who looked at him worried. With a slow headshake, Robin gave him a sign that this was not a good idea. She has never seen Kira use her powers without moving an inch and it scared her more than she would admit.  
Kira switched her focus right at Robin, who tried to stay calm and not show any fear.  
"I don't want to hear his name anymore! I failed to save him, but I will not fail to save those, who are left!", Kira screamed furious. Just as she wanted to get closer to Hiyori, she suddenly felt how someone behind her tried to move. Kira turned around to the straw hat and just now, she finally realized, who was standing nearby her the entire time, "Oh my god."

"Koreena Dracule?!", Luffy couldn't talk properly as he was trying to not sound like he just started crying. In this very moment, Kira let go of everyone, except the floating traitor, and when Luffy turned around to her, he looked into her eyes. No blackness, no hate. Just Kira. "Jinbe told me everything about you! You.. you.. you were Ace's fiancée!"

That's when Kira realized that this was not the right time for her to show her dead fiancé's brother, her true self. She turned back around, trying to remain calm and looked at Hiyori with a sight, which was as cold as ice.  
"Starting from today, you are sentenced to life in prison!", ignoring the cries and begging coming from the very traitor, Kira let her down to the floor and continued, "You will be punished with the same punishment that my sister had to go through. No mercy. Every hit, every kick, every burn…", she looked down at Hiyori. The disgust she felt for her, could not be comparable, "…but we will leave the rape out. Since my people are still human beings."

Robin was not able to stand up. Hearing all of this reminded her of how she had to live and grow up and now knowing that one of her closest friends had to go through a similar situation, probably even worse, made her feel helpless.

"In addition to all of that, you are officially divorced as well. My brother Aron has heard about the affair and doesn't want to see you as well. But you can be happy now. You were very close to what many people have tried in centuries but I am sorry that you were not able to take us down. Trust me.. ", Kira kneed down right in front of her and whispered, "You will wish, that you had killed me, when I was little. I know exactly what your plans were, and I will make you pay for everything. Every. Thing."

When she felt her guards coming closer, Kira stood up and looked around. She saw the confusion in the swordsman and the blondes face but she wouldn't give them a chance to protect Hiyori. Kira also hoped that Luffy wouldn't say anything or try to get Hiyori out of her own trouble or the rest of his crew might try to stop her as well, "I am sorry, everyone. I guess, it was just a bad timing for you to be here with her.", not being able to look back at Luffy, Kira turned away again and wanted to leave. In the exact moment, she got pushed down by a force, which she did not expect. Luffy.

"Join my crew, Kira!"

"What! Luffy! She just –", Sanji looked at them confused, "What about Hiyori?!"  
Kira stared at Luffy, who was holding her down at her shoulders. She didn't understand what was happening or why he would even ask such a thing.

"Kira!", he screamed again and didn't look away for a single second, "Join my crew!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Why the hell, should I join your crew?! Just because your brother wanted to marry me?! Are you insane?", Kira send Luffy flying but she made sure he wouldn't get hurt. She sat up slowly and looked around. Spotting a few familiar faces, Kira frowned and didn't know what to say.

While her guards brought Hiyori away, Sanji looked at Kira and at Hiyori, wondering if all of that is right. "May I ask.. what kind of devil fruit power do you have?", the cook asked, brushing the dust from his suit away and using the chance to pick up Nami, while she is asleep and not able to stop him from touching her.  
Kira never liked talking about herself, especially not to strangers. But the cook was oddly familiar to her. "I might tell you one day but not now.", Kira stood up and felt Luffy's stare on her but tried to ignore it.

"It was nice to meet you but now I got-"  
"No! Come with us! You are our crew member now!", Luffy wiped his tears away and grinned. Kira raised an eyebrow and stared at him for a few seconds. Not understanding what was wrong with him, she immediately saw Ace standing right in front of her and not Luffy. This type of control and childish behavior reminded her too much of him.

"Are you dumb?", Kira asked him calm.

"This is something we can debate about.", the green haired swordsman came closer to Kira and looked short back to Hiyori, "But now you'll have to properly introduce yourself. You know… as a member of our crew, you'll have to give us a reason to trust you."  
"Wait, guys!", Robin approached Kira, placed her hands softly on Kiras arms and looked at her worried, "Where is Laila now?"

"Don't worry. I got her out with a little help. Doflamingo bought her out.", Kira closed her eyes short. The thought of her sister being bought, like some piece of bread, gave her the chills. "But she's fine now. He's keeping her safe."

With a quick shrug, Kira opened her eyes again and took a deep breath. "I am sorry for causing you trouble, but I really have to go now. Sabo is waiting for me."

"Then let's go and meet him!", Luffy couldn't stop smiling and wouldn't dare to give up on her joining him.

"Doesn't it bother you that I have just hurt and got a friend of yours in jail?", Kira frowned and looked perplexed at Luffy. "I feel like you're saying the truth and I trust you. Not just because you were with Ace. Something tells me that you belong to us.", he explained calmly. "So, let's go!"

Sanji carried Nami carefully up to the ship and kicked Usopp up into the air, to get him on the ship. A loud crash followed. "Oooooj! Was that necessary?"

Robin looked at Kira, "At least come up to the ship. Let's catch up on everything."

"Just if Roronoa stops staring at my legs.", Kira narrowed her eyes, as she looked at Zoro, who was eyeing her blades.

With a grin, Zoro pulled out one of his swords and pointed it at her, "Wanna have a quick fight?"

"I thought you promised my uncle not to lose anymore?", she provoked Zoro and didn't move aside at all.

"Big words for such a-"

"Okay! Let's get on the ship now!", Luffy screamed and went a few steps back before he stretched out his arm, just to grab the mast of the ship. Kira looked at him shocked and wanted to step back but Robin pushed her right back into his direction. "That's for throwing me into Sanji earlier.", Robin winked at Kira and went to pick up Chopper and a few items, which were spread on the grass.

In the very next second Kira heard a quick 'Go!', followed by a hard slap of Luffy's body right onto hers and before she could comprehend what was going on, she crashed with Zoro right onto the ship. "Luffy…", Kira growled and lifted herself up. As she was just about to beat the shit out of him, Kira spotted a big boned something right in front of her.  
Speechless, Kira looked at him and crawled a few steps backwards until she bumped into Zoro, not letting that bone dude out of her sight. "What… what the…"

"Yohohohoho! My my… What a lovely lady you are!", the well dressed and speaking bone person, approached Kira, "May I ask you something, me lady?"

Kira looked at him shocked as he approached her again and nodded slowly.

"May I see your panties?", he whispered as erotically as he could. Sanji immediately interfered and kicked him down to the ground, "She's a lady!"

Not being able to figure out what that thing in front of her was, she closed her eyes and focused on her surroundings. Right in front of her eyes, she could see blood in human shape moving around, which represented the crew, and the sea around the ship. But as she was counting the human beings, Kira could not find that bone person.

She opened her eyes again, "Who are you? And what are you?!"  
"Could you get off?!", Zoro stared annoyed at Kira and that's when she realized that she was practically sitting on his lap. She immediately stood up and gave her best not to blush.

"My name is Brook! I am actually dead but also alive. I died and now I am just bones, Yohohoho", his happy voice calmed her down, but it was still freaking her out as well. "And what's your name?", Kira introduced herself, "Oh? A Dracule? Are you somehow related to Mihawk? "

"Yes, I am. But he's just-", a big slam interrupted Kira. "Hey! You! Don't you ever dare to do this again!", Nami almost ran to Kira, right after kicking the door of the ship open. She must have just woken up. "And what are you doing here now anyway? Where's Hiyori?"

The doctor woke up as well. Another new person, made out of some type of iron, came out of the ship and looked at everyone, "Oj! What's that noise all about?"

"She's our new crew member! Her name is Kira!", Luffy grinned and put his arm around her shoulders.

The orange haired woman, took a deep breath and mumbled something that Kira couldn't understand, "Well.. at least we have another woman. Now the voting's are at least a little bit more fair."

"I am not…!", Kira was close to giving up.

"Okay, then. Hello, Kira! Welcome to this SUPEERRRRRRR straw hat crew!", the robot said and disappeared again.

The doctor, who was familiar to Kira looked at her careful, "Have we met before?"

A quick flashback in Kiras memories, reminded her of how she had met Chopper. She got shot with a bullet made out of sea stone and was not as strong back then, as she was now. Chopper has found her and promptly took her to a crazy female doctor, who was wearing way too short outfits for such a cold island. Still being as grateful as ever, Kira couldn't resist to smile a little at him, "Yes we have, doctor."

"You remember me!", Chopper teared up and started to dance, as he did when he was younger, "I am not flattered at all!"

"Yosh! I am the right hand of the captain! If there is anything you fear, come to me!", Usopp looked at Kira and presented his most confident side of him. Zoro crossed his arms at his chest, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me, Zoro!", Usopp started shaking a little and even his smile began to fade slowly, the more he stared at Zoro.

'_A lively bunch…_', Kira thought and looked at Robin, who was enjoying this very moment. This was her family. Robin has finally found the friends, she deserved. Luffy pulled her tighter and talked silently, "Now.. how cheesy was Ace? Tell me all the embarrassing stuff!"

This is when Kira remembered the promise she gave to Ace. "No matter what happens! One day, when you meet my little brother, just tell him about the cool stuff or he'll tease me until the end of our lives. Promise me, you won't tell him anything embarrassing!" She promised him.

"There wasn't really anything embarrassing. I'm sorry.", a quick sigh followed from Luffy. "Of course! He was always so freaking cool!"

Sanji rolled up his sleeves and clapped his hands a few times, "Okay, everyone! I guess it's time to celebrate our new crew member! I'll prepare the meal. You take care of the settings!".

Everyone went to their used positions and started doing something. As Kira took a deep breath, she realized that she'd be stuck with them for a while but at least she wouldn't be alone with her own thoughts.

With a quick look back to the island, which became smaller the more the ship moved away from it, Kira wished that she would have got rid of the traitor once and for all. But maybe someone made sure that the straw hats were there, to avoid a massacre.

"I guess, you were right Jinbe. I was meant to be here.", she whispered to herself and looked at Zoro, who was watching her carefully.

* * *

This was a longer chapter and I hope you don't mind. I've really had my thoughts on this because I tried to get every member of the crew into this chapter, without putting in too much information.

I really hope you enjoyed this one too and maybe we'll see each other again in the next chapter! I wish everyone a good day!

Ps: If there is anything you'd like to see in one of the next chapters, let me know and I might include something ;)

\- Swenika


	4. Chapter 4

The party was a huge success. Everyone was drinking, eating, fighting Luffy because he was stealing everyone's meal, dancing and just enjoying their time. At the very end of the celebration for their new crew member, which Kira still didn't agree to, everyone tried to figure out what Kira's devil fruit power was.

"Come on, Kira! We've all shown you our power and what we could do!", Luffy pouted and wanted to know It so badly. Nami was in her thoughts for a good amount of time and sighed, "I could swear that I've seen your face somewhere already… I just can't figure it out."

Because Robin was way too quiet for her own good, Luffy sat down to her, "You know her, right?"  
"Yes.", Robin smiled a little.  
"Could I beat her in a fight?", Luffy and Robin looked at Kira, who was focused on her drink, which apparently was the last glass of sake on their ship. Zoro wasn't happy about it.

This is when Nami stood up and went to a little shelf, which was nearby the door. She took out a folder filled with wanted posters and was just about to come back to the table.  
"You need to get the other one, Nami.", Robin responded to the idea, which Nami just had. As she became slightly more nervous, Nami slowly put back the folder and pulled out the one with the higher bounties. Her hands were shaking as she put down the folder on the table.

Kira raised an eyebrow and watched how Usopp helped Nami finding what they were looking for. While they were throwing out every wanted poster, Kira made the sake, which was in her glass, float right above the table and split it in half. She put back one half of it and the other made its way to Zoro's glass. "Enjoy.", Kira stood up, with the glass in her hand, and went to her backpack. When she reached into it, she immediately felt the material and pulled out a few wanted posters.

"These might help.", she put the wanted posters right onto their folder and took up her glass, as a gesture of cheering with them, and went into the kitchen, where there was still some food left.

The crew gathered around and looked at the wanted posters.

Laila Dracule – 650.000 berry  
Aron Dracule – 800.000 berry  
Koreena Dracule – 2.300.000 berry  
Mihawk Dracule – 3.800.000 berry

Everybody gasped and made surprised noises. "B-But you look different here!" – "How is that possible?!" – "Suuuuuuuper coooool! Now more people will be fearing us!" – "Yohohohooo, may I see your-"

"This is not okay!", Luffy hit his fist hard against the table, "YOSH! Nami! Find the place with the most dangerous people! We need to go there so I can beat them and have my bounty raised!"

"That's not how it works, Luffy!", Nami smacked him with the wanted posters, when she went to Kira, "You are blonde here! I just remembered seeing a wanted poster with you having red hair!"

Robin, Brook and Zoro looked at each other confused. Brook stepped forward and decided to clear things up, "Nami, she's an assassin. Some of them change their appearance regularly and apparently, the way we see Kira now, right in front of us, might also not be the real her."

"How do you know?", Usopp frowned and when everyone looked at him, they spotted him standing at the other end of the room, far away from Kira. While Luffy and Chopper were admiring Kira by asking her their usual stupid questions, Brook asked Kira to come out of the kitchen and started to point out a few things about her look, "First of all, the very obvious fact: she's dressed in all black, with clothes, which are perfectly made for her curvy and busty and perfectly smelling-"

"You're drifting off, mr. Bones.", Kira raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath.

"Yes, excuse me.", a long hawk brought him back to his senses, "Now let's focus on the rest of her looks. What do you guys see?"

"Blades.", Zoro grinned and looked at them excited.  
"Cape.", Luffy added.  
"Oh! Oh! Now me!", Chopper ran to Kira and pointed at her hand, "The bandage!".

"Very good, Chopper, but this is not something that makes someone an assassin.", Brook explained and was about to continue but Nami interrupted him, "This is ridiculous! Okay, I understand. Kira is an assassin but what makes you have such a high bounty?!"

"This is getting boring.", Kira rolled her eyes, moved her hand up and made Nami float. "This is why. I am one of the rare devil fruit users, who has actually found her true power. I ate the Toro Toro no Mi. I can control any existing liquid in this world."

Nami started to feel very dizzy and when Kira didn't make a move to let her down, Zoro drew out his swords and jumped into Kiras direction, which made her release Nami from the spell immediately. Kira spread out her arms, let the glass slip out of her hand, made her blades fly out of her boots and right into her hands. In the exact moment, when the blades placed themselves into her hands, they suddenly began to grow into two big swords, transformed with her own blood.

"Is this what you wanted, Roronoa Zoro?", Kira saw the excitement in his eye and posture and knew that this was the one thing he longed for, since he spotted the blades.  
"The blood twins!", Zoro grinned and his eye turned into a demon-ish darker tone, "So the rumors were true. Just those, with the right devil fruit power, can use them for what they were made for."

"Zoro!", Luffy screamed at him with a warning tone, "No fighting in our crew!"

Hearing this command, Sanji felt his heart ache for a quick second. He remembered the time when he fought his own captain because he wanted to leave his crew. Sanji has never been more thankful, to have a captain, who forgave him and didn't want to stop believing in him.

"That's alright, captain. It is just a training.", with a devilish smirk, Zoro sprinted up to Kira and prepared his blades for an attack.  
In the very next second, Kira used only one single swipe with her right sword and Zoro's swords flew out of his hands and right into the ships wall. The sound of bouncing hard metal disappeared within the next seconds, as everyone stood there in shock. Even Zoro couldn't believe what just happened. He knew that he had no chance to beat her yet, but this was just embarrassing.

No one said a single word and just stood there in shock. Kira closed the distance between her and Zoro very careful and whispered so only he could hear her, "I think my uncle didn't take the training with you very serious.". She slowly leaned forward and looked at the Wado Ichimonji, "You will get that back, when you manage to not lose your swords again.", she explained and copied Zoro with his bite on the swords handle. The warm feeling of his short breaths on her skin, reminded Kira of how close they actually were. Kira took the sword right between her teeth and went a few steps back with it.

After taking the legendary Wado ichimonji out of her mouth and after examining it, Kira let her blades slide back into her boots and looked back to the rest of the crew, standing at the entrance of the kitchen. She didn't even realize that they were having this moment – Kira couldn't dare to call this a fight – outside on the ship.

"Zoro…", Usopp looked at his friend sad and didn't even want to know how he felt like right now. All this hard training in the last few years, just to have someone make him lose a fight by hitting his weapons to the side.  
"Hey, she's had much more training than you! There's a reason why she has such a high bou-"

"Shut up, everyone!", Zoro screamed and didn't know what to say now. Something was not right and he couldn't figure out what it was.

"You are good, Roronoa.", Kira looked at him and knew how he felt, "But I guess you just got praised too much. All this winning, the gifts, the women made you forget what being a real fighter feels like."

"Kira, this is not fair! We both know what you've been through. You cannot compare yourself with his situation!", Robin approached them and took the Wado Ichimonji out of Kira's hand, "You know how much you mean to me but he has been through hell to protect all of us, including his captain!"

Not knowing where this is going, Kira looked at Robin and hoped to get more of an explanation, "So what? Should I feel bad for him now? I am quite sure that everyone on this ship has had a hard past, including you and me, but I am not bringing this up for an excuse. And also, I didn't say that he was weak. I just said that he isn't strong enough yet!"

"Isn't there something you'd like to talk about?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like… why were you with the celestials? Why are we meeting Sabo now? And why did you use your powers to make Zoro lose his swords now?!"

Zoro immediately looked up to her and stood up, "I knew it! You used your devil fruit power! There was no way that I would have let go off my swords!"  
With a deep breath, Kira gave her best to not explode at this very second. Robin was one of the few people, who knew exactly how to make her mad and exposing her secrets was one of them.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait!  
But I am back now and have some long chapters prepared for you guys. I wrote this one in the middle of the night and I hope there aren't any spelling mistakes (and also not too many grammar mistakes). If you spot any, feel free to let me know :)

I hope you guys are ready for Kira to expose her latest secrets. It's about time we get to know her better!

Ps: yes... I stole a devil fruit power from a filler-episode. Enjoy the little throwback (for those, who remember this episode.)

Have a good day/evening, everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Robin was definitely not going to give up so easily. There's nothing more she wanted than to help those, who mean everything to her. Including Kira. "So? Where is all of this going now?", Robin became nervous. It wasn't usual for Kira to remain quiet and not react at all.

After taking a few deep breaths, Kira looked around at everyone and stopped at Luffy. He looked at her curious and not judgy at all. "If you don't want to talk about it, then that's okay.", Luffy explained and walked a few steps forward, "but there is something I'd like to know."

"And that is?", Kira's heart was racing. Another question about Ace? Something about her past? What could it be?  
"You said, that you could control any liquid on this planet?", Luffy looked at her dead serious, "Does this include pee as well?"

Everybody screamed at him at once.  
"Well, -"  
"Don't answer!", Sanji screamed and didn't want to ruin his image of her.

While everyone was arguing about that comment, Robin handed Kira a newspaper, which she brought from the kitchen and talked silently to her, "You are lucky that Franky and I are the only ones reading the newspaper regularly. And since I am the only one in this crew, who can recognize you any time, I know that this is you."  
Kira looked at the known headline from a newspaper a few years ago. There she was clearly seen with Captain Eustass Kid. "You've kept that?"  
"I've collected everything from every person I know, including you.", Robin took a deep breath, "At least you were wearing a mask and had a different style, when you were out in public, but some have still recognized you. You need to be more careful."  
With a disappointed look on her face, Robin wished everyone a good night and went to bed. Some others followed her and after a few hours, it has been quiet on the ship. Everyone was sleeping, except Zoro. He didn't trust Kira to be the only one awake on this ship.

One week later.

As time has passed, nobody was questioning Kira about her past any longer. Sometimes cool and funny stories were shared, and fights were demonstrated, mostly by Usopp and Luffy. Everyone opened up a little bit and even Zoro was ready to forgive Kira, but only because he wanted to train with her.

When the ship finally sailed to an island, Kira had her backpack ready and looked at the ships, which were already at the nearest harbor. Spotting a well to known ship, Kira froze and went a few steps backwards, crashing into Sanji, "Don't worry, Kira! I will protect you from the evil people on these ships!". As the hero, which he was trying to be, he leaned backwards and asked Nami if they have already met these pirates.  
"Yes, the Kid pirates.", Nami nodded annoyed, "I really hope that I won't meet Heat. He's been staring at me every time, when he sees me.". Goosebumps covered Nami's arms as she was shaking a little.

"Hmmm…", Robin pretended to be thinking and crossed her arms, looking at Kira, "What a coincidence."  
Kira responded by scratching her nose with her middle finger and didn't even wait for Robin to react to it, as she immediately jumped off the ship and onto the water.  
She separated two handful amounts of water from the ocean, which were now right under her feet, making her fly by balancing herself on it. Deciding on whether she should hide or just go straight into the city, Kira didn't realize how Luffy jumped right next to her into the water.  
While she looked at him patiently for a few seconds, thinking he had a plan for whatever reason he jumped in, she realized that he was slowly drowning. "Idiot!", Zoro screamed and jumped right after him, pulling him back up to the surface, "What was that?!"  
"I thought Kira would make me fly too!", Luffy cried and leaned onto Zoro. Kira completely forgot how it felt like to be weakened by sea stone and sighed. "You cannot expect me to know what you're thinking, Captain.", Kira made him and Zoro fly as well, by creating the same type of water bubbles.

Luffy grinned more about the fact, that Kira called him Captain than the fact, that he was flying. But knowing that Kira would let him fall into the water again, made him shut up.  
Kira watched Luffy having the time of his life, while his eyes were sparkling like crazy. "I will just escort you to the island. I felt Sabo nearby, we need to hurry!", Kira explained and made all the water bubbles move fast to the shore. As easy as it was for her, Zoro was quick to adjust himself to a perfect balance, while Luffy fell into the water at least three times. That's when Kira decided to just create a slide to get him to the island.

Just as she expected, he was screaming like an excited child and brought some attention to them. "Oh noooo, this is not how I planned it!", Kira sighed and threw her hood over her head, hiding her face. "I will go to Sabo. You stay-"

"No need to! We are here!", Sabo grinned and bowed down full of respect. "Kira, me and my crew have to thank you.", Sabo's voice cracked, and he kneed down on the floor, with the rest of his crew.  
"What… no! Guys!", Kira looked at them shocked and didn't know what to say. Luffy was as surprised and confused but knowing Sabo, Kira must have done something truly meaningful for him.

At this exact moment, Luffy, Kira and Zoro looked up to a friendly giant. Luffy and Zoro immediately prepared for a fight but when Kira took up her hand, they both stopped and frowned.  
Bartholomew Kuma stopped right next to Sabo and kneed down as well. "Guys! This is-"  
"Thank you for saving our friend!", Sabo cried out loud and the others followed, "We could have never done it without you, Kira! We are forever in your debt!"

"No! It's alright.", Kira had no idea how to react to such an amount of kindness.  
"It's not! You were in so much pain and you still helped us out!", Sabo stood up slowly and hugged Kira now tight, "If there is anything we could do, please let me know!"  
Kira slowly hugged him back and sighed, "All of you being happy and alive is enough for me."

"Is that true? You saved him..? I thought he was captured by the celestials?", Nami asked. Luffy didn't realize that the rest of the crew just gathered around after the ship arrived.  
"Yes! She got him out!", Sabo finally calmed down and wiped his tears away. When Kira was set free from the hug, she begged the others to stand back up and behave normal. As it was way too windy on this island, Kira held her hood closer to her head and helped the others stand up, as some were still wounded from their battle.

After a few exchanges with Luffy, Sabo turned around to Kira, "So you're with Luffy's crew now? That means we're in an alliance anyhow!"  
"I am not-", Kira couldn't even protest, when suddenly everyone froze. She didn't even have to turn around to see, who or what was behind her. Slow steps approached her and this very familiar version of a blood type, stopped right behind her.  
Zoro and Brook drew out their swords, prepared to fight their enemy. Kuma wanted to step behind Kira to protect her, but she only shook her head as a response that she's going to be alright.

Being close enough to feel each other's heartbeat, she was already able to smell his personalized scent. A soft mixture of metal, grass, alcohol and cigarettes. For some it might sound disgusting but for her, it was just the perfect mixture of everything. With his head now right next to hers, Kira closed her eyes, ready to hear him say something stupid.  
"I would recognize that butt, with or without these trousers.", Kid grinned and leaned his left metal arm softly on Kira's shoulder, not putting too much weight on her so she wouldn't fall.

"What?!", everybody watched Kira in shock, except Robin.  
"Again, Robin! Why are you not surprised?!", Nami looked at her now angry.  
Robin shrugged and sighed at the same time, "I wanted her to explain everything the other night, but our captain wouldn't mind a few secrets."

"Oj! Kira! Are you in that child's crew?!", Luffy stomped up angry and took a way too deep and dramatic breath.  
"No" – "Yes", they both answered.

"I have never joined your crew! You've never asked me! I was just ON your ship!", Kira turned around angry. "But Luffy has asked me, so technically, I could be in his crew."  
"So you're with him now?", Kid raised an eyebrow.  
"No! And this is also none of your business!"

"Wait short…", Kid looked at Luffy, after he realized what he just said, "My name is Eustass Kid and not Eustass Child, you fucking idiot!"  
"Whatever.. it's the same.", Luffy shrugged it off.  
"Two different names cannot be the fucking same!"

"Kira-chan…", Sanji approached Kira, lightning a cigarette, "Is this what you're into? I can be whatever you want me to be." He slowly exhaled and tried to give Kira a seducing look, which should probably make her knees weak but it just looked way too straining.  
"She's my woman!", Kid growled and waved a fist right in front of Sanji's face.

"I really need Enel to strike me down now.", Kira whined and looked at Nami, who approached her with a discerning face.  
"So.. Kid, huh? And now you're in our crew? From one stress to the other? You really need a drink. And a girl's night, where you and Robin tell me everything.", Nami faked the current calm side of her and leaned closer to Kira, "Every. Thing."

As much as Kira tried to deny it – she was terrified of Nami at this exact moment.

* * *

The next chapter will be online within the next 48 hours!

Thanks to everyone, for reading it this far :) I really enjoy writing the story and I hope it's alright that I am not writing too much in one chapter, because I personally prefer to read less in one chapter but have more chapters to read (does that make sense?).

I wish you all a wonderful day/night!


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to the sixth chapter - short reminder that this chapter is a little longer, because I've decided to include both (the male and female side) of this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

As crazy as Kira thought this late afternoon would be, the women of the strawhat crew decided to enjoy some massages by professionals, while the men were doing something else. All three of them were laying on a soft blanket on the floor, while receiving a massage.

"I guess we are safe here from the boys. Now…", Nami sighed when her masseur put on more lotion, "…start. So, you're related to Mihawk?"  
"Yes, he's my uncle. My father and Mihawk are brothers.", Kira explained and had her eyes closed.  
"And your bounty is so high because…?"  
"Because I've accidentally sunk a marine hideout."

Even Robin didn't expect that and was now worried if this was a safe place to talk about it. Knowing that the masseurs were deaf, was way too much of a coincidence for their advantage, but it still did not calm her entirely.  
"How did this happen?", Robin was just able to whisper that question, still in shock.

With a long sigh, Kira opened her eyes and looked into nowhere. Her head was trying to think of words, which would not make them fear her, "What I'm about to tell you, might make you think less of me, so please don't be afraid of me or something."  
Nami frowned and tried to prepare herself for what's about to come.

"When Ace asked me to marry him, we immediately started planning everything and I'm not talking about the ceremony. We both had goals, which we wanted to reach and before we didn't reach them, we didn't want to get married.", thinking back to the time, when they were both so excited about life and their future as pirates together, made Kira smile. Not realizing her long pause, Nami put a hand on Kiras bare shoulder and gave her a comforting look.  
"Ace's goal was to revenge his crew mate. He promised himself that he would hunt down Teach, while my goal was to be able to use my powers while being in touch with sea stone."

_"__Oi, Kira! Let's meet in a year again, right here at this place! Then we will sail out to the sea and I will make you my wife!", Ace grinned and held Kira tight. _

"So that's what we did. He went after Teach and I let myself get captured by the marines, because I knew they would put me into handcuffs made out of sea stone.", Kira leaned up on her elbows and watched her masseur prepare some hot stones for her while continuing her story, "After we have parted ways, I obviously haven't heard from him. Not that he has met Teach and that he got captured. My training went quite well but I didn't see what was coming next."  
_Kira looked at the guards, whispering right in front of her cell. Something was going on out there and it definitely involved her but she couldn't figure out, what it was. Focusing on the water below the entire building, which was hard enough for her with those sea stone handcuffs around her ankles and wrists, she finally was able to tell how far above the surface she actually was. When she heard some other guards coming closer, Kira realized that they were carrying a metal suit. Her eyes widened at the sight, figuring that it was build with sea stone, as they put it on her. "What is that for?!", she screamed, trying to get it off._

Nami understood where this was going, "They did this to protect themselves..?"  
Kira was just able to nod, "I never thought that he would mention me in front of Garp, but he did, and Garp immediately knew what to do. I had no clue what was going on. But I can tell you one thing: Them taking off that suit afterwards – huge mistake."  
With a quick sigh, Kira waited for the masseur to put on the last hot stone of the lower back of her body. Nami and Robin spotted the now huge yellow stains, which Chopper treated since they were dark blue, and scars throughout Kira's body but they both decided to wait for Kira to explain them on her own.  
"Garp was the one to tell me about Ace's death. He wanted me to punish him but what happened next, was out of my control and I cannot remember doing any of it. I closed my eyes to Garp standing right in front of me, being as furious as someone could imagine, and I opened my eyes again just to be standing right in front of the marines hide out, watching the top of the building sink to the ground and under the sea.", Kira pressed her lips together, remembering how many dead bodies were floating on the surface, leaving that part out of the story. She hoped for Nami and Robin to be angry or afraid but none of that.  
"I would have done the same, if I had the power to do so.", Nami responded to Kira's silence, "Killing the people that I love, kills me too. I would revenge them as good as I can."  
Robin nodded in agreement and showed the masseur that she was finished, while sitting up and putting a towel around her chest, tugging it in softly, "But how come, you don't remember?"

"That's what I wondered too. The rumors spread immediately and that's when Kid heard of me. He has found me in a vulnerable state, and he picked me up to help me snap out of it. Of course he first wanted to use my powers for his advantage but we kind of.."  
"Fell in love?", Nami frowned, when she and Robin heard a thud outside, which Kira didn't seem to notice. She waved the last two masseurs away and thanked them for their time.  
"I guess,yes… You have no idea how long I needed to trust him.", Kira didn't know why she had to tell her that but it felt good, "So.. after I've told Kid and Killer about it, they've both started to train with me. We later discovered that I own a demon inside of me."  
Both of them looked at her and didn't seem too surprised. "You're not.. afraid?"

"No. We've already seen many things and actually we believe that Zoro is a demon too. I mean, have you seen him fighting when he's mad?", Nami shivered and tried to shake these memories off.  
"You believe that. Don't drag me into this.", Robin chuckled and drank her tea.  
With a frown, Kira leaned a bit to the side to let the hot stones, which were now cold, roll down on the blanket, and sat up as well, "I honestly did not expect for you two to be so calm."  
Nami winked at her, "We trust you. Now continue."  
"There's nothing more to say. I've left Kid's ship after he asked his newest crew member to join his crew. Not only was I mad, because he never asked me… I was just there on the ship, but he also trusted her more than me. So, I just left.", Kira shrugged.  
"And then you met Law.", Robin slurped on her tea and enjoyed Kira's shocked reaction. "How did you..?"  
"He has told me."  
"Oh my.. no secrets from you, huh?", with a soft scratch on her head Kira continued, "It was just two times. Then we had to separate ways because of some business he had with Doffy."

"Oh right, you've mentioned that your sister got saved by him? I thought he was captured?", Nami looked at Kira curious. This woman, right in front of her, could be a big puzzle piece for the straw hats.  
"I don't know. He was just there. I think that my sister has something to do with it but I have no idea how he managed to escape.", Kira tugged her towel tighter to her body.

As serious this whole conversation was to Nami, she felt bad for making Kira reveal her past. If there is someone, who understand how opening up feels like, it's Nami.  
"Now to another question… You've slept with Ace, Kid and Law. Who did you enjoy it the most with?", Nami grinned and watched Kira turn red as a tomato.  
"Nami!", Robin laughed and shook her head.  
"Do I really have to answer this, I mean-", Kira froze and looked to the side of the room. She suddenly felt how a group of people, which represented the blood-movement, were lined up against the wall.  
Nami and Robin followed her gaze and immediately regretted coming here.  
"Kira, we are so-", Robin wanted to apologize.  
"Well, I don't know. I don't really want to compare Ace to the others, but I could say that Kid wasn't that bad, maybe he was better than Law. But I gotta admit, that I would be quite interested in Sanji and Zoro. Who do you think would satisfy a woman more?", Kira rolled her eyes and loved how the girls instantly joined it.  
"Oh, I believe that Sanji would be the perfect lover!", Robin added and had to cover her mouth with her hand to not laugh out loud.  
"Ugh, I would die to carry Zoro's child!", Nami sighed and stood up, holding her towel tight to her chest.

Not many seconds later – "Gomu gomu nooo!", "Repel!", "Santoryu!", "Diable-", "Room!"  
"Law is here?!", was the last thing Kira heard Robin say, followed by Usopp's scream, before the whole building exploded.

...

The guys decided that it was time for them to relax as well. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp went to a spa, not too far away from their current residence, while Franky, Brook and Chopper decided to have a look around on the island.  
As they figured that the girls entered the room right next to them, Luffy wanted to call them to join their bath afterwards but Sanji stopped him and almost begged Luffy to keep his mouth shut.  
"This could be gold! Who knows what they will talk about!", Sanji whispered and looked at Zoro and Usopp with a warning sight. Usopp shrugged but knew that they would be dead as soon as the girls found out but Zoro on the other hand, hoped to hear more from Hiyori's story. Keeping a secret from everyone was harder as it already seemed but Kira had a certain connection to Hiyori, of which he wanted to know more about.

While Luffy protested every once in a while, he later enjoyed hearing these stories of his brother and wished for Kira to talk more about the time before she and Ace have parted ways.  
As Kira continued her story, Kid was listening outside of their window, questioning why Kira hasn't noticed anyone being nearby. He wondered if the new friendships made her feel too comfortable, which is why she let down her guard. Kid felt a glance, from the window right behind him, which was next to the woman's window, and climbed in when the blonde curlybrow was making weird faces. While they were arguing in whisper-tones, Kid was strangling Sanji, who tried to peak into the woman's room and when he heard Kira talk about falling in love with him, he froze completely. Sanji fell to the ground and tried to hollow the sound as good as possible.

Law shook his head from outside, after figuring out, why Kid was acting so weird. He was sitting on a tree, being able to have an eye on everyone inside and couldn't believe their childish behavior. While enjoying the sight of the three women in the towels, he sometimes looked into the men's room, where he saw Zoro grinning like crazy after being compared to a demon and Luffy and Usopp, doing their best to separate Sanji and Kid from killing each other.  
This is not what Law expected to call a 'relaxing' vacation after their Wano incident, but at least he could see everyone being alive and enjoying their time. When he heard being mentioned by Robin, he realized that it hasn't been such a good idea to tell her about a few of his adventures, but back in that time he was drunk and felt the urge to talk to someone.  
Seeing the men, suddenly line up at their wall, Law knew that this would not end well. Kira felt their presence and that's when Law decided to join their party.

"Not that bad?!", Kid grunted, "That's what I get for making her scream more than twice a day?!"  
"Oi, that's my brothers' fiancé!", Luffy whispered angry and didn't know why he felt like protecting her. "He is dead, get over it already!", Kid whispered annoyed back.  
Zoro immediately felt weird and glad at the same time, hearing how Kira was interested in him and especially because she compared him to the stupid cook.  
"His child?!", Sanji's anger transformed him into a flame, which pissed off Kid even more.  
"I am sick of all of you!", Kid screamed and prepared to attack Sanji and Zoro.  
Luffy went a step back and stretched out his arm, breaking the wall behind him.  
"Guys! Calm down! It seems like they're jo-", Usopp tried to calm down the situation but seeing Law's room-ability proved, that it was too late, "I feel sick."

...

"You idiots were spying on us!", Nami yelled and slapped every single one of them with her clima-tact. Everybody apologized immediately and were afraid to look Nami, Kira and Robin in the eyes.  
While still being just in towels, Kira and Robin tried not to move too much in order to reveal anything the others shouldn't see, which Nami didn't mind.

"And you!", Nami pointed at Law, "Where were you?! We were looking for you!"  
"I was busy.", Law stood back up and massaged the side of his head, which Nami injured, "I actually wanted to talk to Luffy. I didn't know you'd be with Koreena-ya."

Kira looked at Law and didn't know what to say. Now being on display, with the others knowing a part of her life, didn't feel too bad. The only thing she hated right now, where the feelings towards Kid, which she apparently still had, and the ones, which she developed for Zoro. But knowing that the green haired swordsman had a secret regarding to Hiyori, made Kira think about changing her next destination.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I'd really appreciate any type of feedback (what I could do better, if you liked one specific part of the story or if you didn't, grammar mistakes, etc.)! As I want to get better in writing and develop my skill, I take every feedback or criticism in a positive way :)

I wish all of you a lovely day/evening!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone!

I've taken my time with this chapter because I've had to make a decision about my OC's life in OP. I wasn't sure if I should explain Kira's past in this story or make a new one in general. So I decided to include a few important hints about her life in here but I will write a completely new story about how Kira became the character, which she is right now. (I guess this will answer a few messages, comments - e.g. the comment from Guest; I hope you're okay with me posting it.. I couldn't ask you for permission since you're not a FF member - about my OC character.)

If you want to find out about Kira, her past, how she has met Ace and Kid, her family,... then add me to your favorites list or write me a message, so that you'll not miss it ;)

Now, let's continue with the story...

* * *

As Kid went back on his ship to his crew, he spotted Sara taking care of Killer's wounds. The trouble, which this woman brought along, is the reason why Kid has lost Kira. He couldn't understand what was going on and what wasn't true or not, but he knew that he wouldn't let Kira be a crew member in the straw hats crew. Not only was she one of the strongest people he has ever met, but his feelings towards Kira were more than just for fun.  
Sara put her long blonde hair into a ponytail and smiled at Kid, when she saw him, "Hey Cap! How was the trip? Did you find what you were looking for?"  
Killer raised an eyebrow and wondered why Sara was so calm about his captain looking for Kira. But then he realized that he didn't even mention anything to Sara about it.  
"Well, we will need to stay here for a while.", Kid gave Killer a warning sight and looked at his best friend carefully. Seeing him, luckily healed from the smiling disaster thanks to the racoon doctor, Killer grew a confidence, which Kid has never seen in him before. Thanks to this situation, Killer was finally confident enough to walk around without a masc.

"Will you tell me now, what you were looking for? Maybe I could help you?", Sara stood up and gave Kid her most perfect flirty smile. Kid would have fallen for her but just enjoy her for a night. There was nothing special or interesting about that woman, except her devil fruit power, which can make a person see, smell or hear anything Sara wants to.  
She slowly stroked Kid's non-metal right arm with her hand and looked up to him. "No, you can't. You'd just make it worse.", he turned back around and marched his way to the kitchen. Suddenly seeing Kira right in front of him, he stopped. His heart was racing, and he didn't want anything more but to run to her and hug her tightly, making sure she won't leave again.  
"Stop it.", Kid commanded Sara and didn't move away at all, waiting for the image to disappear.  
"She's here, right?"  
"None of your business.", he couldn't look away from the spot, where Kira's image was standing. His body longed for her and wouldn't be satisfied with anything else.  
"Maybe I should tal-", a heavy grip held her back from talking and it was stronger than expected. The strength and speed her captain has developed surprised her every time.  
With his hand around her neck, he glared at her, with the darkest eyes she has ever seen. A growl escaped his throat and he couldn't keep calm any longer, "Ruin this one more time and I will rip you apart!"  
…

Kira walked around the city and couldn't believe how many familiar faces were gathered on this island. She wondered if there was a specific meeting point or a secret call between the alliances, which were made in the past few years, but she knew that only one marine had to be on this island, who could ruin many lives and destroy an equal amount of dreams.

Staying close to the side walks and walking through side streets, Kira noticed a green haired swordsman looking confused at a city map. Kira leaned against the house next to her and enjoyed the sight of the muscular demon right in front of her. The training, the fights and just spending time with him in general, made Kira wonder what she truly desired. She wasn't sure what kind of feelings she had towards him but only the thought of her being close to him, made her blush and smile already.

"Oi, why are you smiling?", Zoro leaned closer and gave Kira a mad look. She was way too lost in her thoughts and didn't even realize him approaching her.  
Kira looked at him surprised and immediately wanted to step back but was greeted with a smack on her head against the wall. A painful noise left Kiras lips and Zoro put his hand fast on Kiras back of her head, slowly massaging the pain away, "Are you dumb!? Why did you hit your head?"  
"It's not like I did this on purpose!", she blushed and wanted to check her head for some blood and touched his hand accidentally. Zoro grinned at her reaction and couldn't resist a tease, "How red can someone become?"  
With a soft hit on his stomach, Kira wanted to step away but got held back from Zoro. He gently leaned closer to her and pinned her against the wall. His hand, which was still on the backside of her head, slowly wandered its way to her cheek and brushed her hair to the side, "Don't leave yet."

Kira forgot to breathe for a quick second and looked into his eye, "You're.. married. How can you-"  
Zoro stopped another word coming out of her mouth with a kiss. Not giving her a chance to speak or push him away, he leaned with his body against hers and pressed her against the wall. Wandering with his other hand down her waist, he slit with his hand beneath her shirt and sighed into he kiss, when he was finally able to feel her warmth with his fingers. While he rested his hand on her waist, Zoro slowly felt his body becoming weaker but he was fighting against it.  
He kissed his way from her lips to her cheeks and right to his favorite spot, her neck. The smell of Kira's perfume was driving him crazy since she took his sword with her mouth out of his'. Not only couldn't he stop imagining her naked body on top of his, but he also was fighting the urge to fall for his current enemy's niece.  
"There's no need to try and make me fall asleep, Kira. You cannot get rid of me that easily.", he smirked against her neck and bit her playfully under her ear. The silent moan turned him on more than he expected but he wanted more of it.  
"But what about Hiyori?", Kira didn't know if her body wanted to rip his clothes off or kill him for cheating on his wife, even though she didn't stop him as well.  
"I am not married to her.", he sighed and leaned back up. Zoro stroked her lower lip softly with his thumb and didn't want anything more but to feel it on his lips. Seeing Kira's confusion on her face made Zoro realize that he will now have to tell her everything and ruin what they had right now.  
"What is it between you two then?"  
"I cannot tell you.", he whispered and took a deep breath, controlling his inner self from picking her up and carrying her into the nearest hotel.  
Kira took her hand on his wrist, which was caressing her lips and cheek, and pushed his hand down gently, "Then I guess there's no need for this."  
"There is. Why deny something we both feel?"  
"Why lie and hide something?"  
"I did not lie to you. I am not married to her!", his hand, which was still under her shirt, grabbed her tighter and pulled her closer to his body.  
"Then what are you hiding?", Kiras desperation was written down all over her face. With one hand on his chest, Kira felt the fast beat of his heart.  
Zoro couldn't keep the secret any longer and hoped for Kira to forgive him.  
In the exact moment, when he was finally about to tell her, Kira froze and looked behind him. "Mihawk..?", she frowned at the sight of her uncle, drained in blood and soaking wet.  
Zoro let go off Kira to have a look behind him, only to see the house right next to them. With a frown on his face, he turned back to Kira, who was already pulling him out into the woods.  
She has felt him arriving on this island.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this and I wish you a lovely day/night!


	8. Chapter 8

Holding his sword strong in his hand, Mihawk didn't move at all. He was standing still as he felt the blood on his clothes slowly drying and sticking on his skin.  
Two blurry figures approached him and Mihawk prepared himself to take up his sword again. Not knowing, who was standing in front of him, Mihawk went two steps forward and pointed the sword into the stranger's direction. "I hope you'll not waste my time", he spoke with a raw voice and sprinted right into their way.

...

"The marine is here!", Luffy turned back to Chopper, who was hiding behind a wall, whispering and having an eye on everyone walking past the apartment. Luffy, Law, Chopper and Robin were still up and talking about the past events.  
When Chopper spotted Smoker and Tashigi, he knew that there was something behind all these pirates hiding here.  
"Why are we still here Luffy? We should leave this island as fast as we can!", Robin looked around and sighed at the sight of the other crew members sleeping peacefully.

There was only one candle lighting the room, enough for them to see each other. "I feel like we have to be here.", Luffy crossed his arms at his chest and looked at Law. He knew that his friend was going through something, but he also knew that Kira had some business on this island as well, even though she wouldn't explain it. Sabo entered the room quietly and brought some water for everyone, "I found this.". After handing a few bottles to everyone, he sat down to Luffy.  
"By the way, I think I spotted Mihawk's ship but I am not too sure about it.", Sabo took a sip of his bottle and frowned, when Law leaned with his elbows on his knees and rested his head into his hands.  
"Law..?", Luffy looked at him surprised and didn't know what to say, "Are you in trouble? Can I he-"  
"NO!", tears rolled down Law's cheeks as he tried to remain calm, failing miserably. He was glad that he didn't wake up the other crew members but he also wished that he had. "I did something terrible... No one can help me with it!"

Robin stood up and went towards Law, who turned his face away from her.  
"This is why I needed to talk to you, Straw Hat-ya. Erm.. Luffy.", he wiped away his tears and took a deep breath, "I betrayed way too many people at once, without knowing it. I… I completely misunderstood every situation in the past few days and I-"  
Luffy leaned forward, put his hand on Law's shoulder and pushed him a bit backwards to make Law look him right into his eyes, "What happened, friend?"

Law didn't even bother to keep his tears all by himself any longer. He started to explain the story a few minutes later, after calming down.  
"A few days before the war ended, I spotted Sara running away with a child. Sara is the new crew member in Kid's crew. I didn't bother until I saw the child having red hair. Everyone, who knew Kira, knew about the fight in Kid's crew and that she disappeared after the new one messed with Kira's mind. She made her believe things until Kira didn't know what the truth was.", Law looked at his hands, "Her power is to make others believe whatever she wants to. Sarah can make you see, hear or even smell anything.". Just the thought of this woman, made him question his sanity. After taking a deep breath, he continued, "When she recognized me, she immediately ran to me and made me believe that this child was Kira's and Kid's.".  
Law shook his head, not understanding how he could have fallen for that, "Of course I believed it.. the child's hair was red and she is in his crew, for fucks sake! Why would anyone make up a lie like that?!"  
He stood up and was glad that everyone was quiet, giving him time to adjust his thoughts. Driving with his fingers through his hair, he continued, "That bitch handed me the child and begged me to hide it so it wouldn't get hurt. And that's what I did! But.."  
Chopper's eyes widened suddenly, when he spotted somebody else arriving outside, "It was Shanks'!"

Law understood immediately. Slowly he went to Choppers side, just to see the redhead looking around. "I am screwed."  
"What happened next?", Robin asked impatiently. She hoped to find a way to get Law away from the trouble.  
"I hid the child, because Luffy needed me. When I returned, it was gone!", he took another deep breath and grabbed his sword. Luffy couldn't look out of the window, even though he wanted to so badly. He looked at his straw hat and remembered the promise, which he and Shanks gave each other. "Did he find out?"

"Someone saw me with the child. I am sure that Sara had something to do with it as well. Shanks has found me and asked me about it. I've told him everything I found out but by the time I've told him, I understood that it didn't make any sense to me as well. Of course, he didn't believe me and now he's after me.", Law turned around, when he heard a blow right behind him. The lights disappeared and he couldn't see anyone any longer. "What-?"  
"We need to find that child!", Chopper whispered as loud as he could, after Luffy blew out the candle.  
Sabo shook his head and sighed, "We've already returned the child and I am actually here to tell you something as well. I had no idea that this situation would turn out to be this badly."  
Luffy's head hurt enough already. Too many information's in the past few days and no good news at all. Sabo continued, "A rumor was spreading about Kira having a child and that's when Shanks started to put his own puzzle pieces together. He believed that Kira took his child to get Kid to be with her instead of Sara. I tried to explain everything but it just didn't get through to him."

Robin felt that some really bad news were about to be said and she wasn't sure if she's prepared for it.  
"Shanks went after the Dracule's to take revenge. The first one, who crossed his way, would die.", Sabo looked at Luffy's direction and was careful with his next words, "He killed her brother, Aron."

Nobody moved. Even the rest of the crew, who were already awake, didn't say a single word. Robin leaned against a wall, not being able to breathe.  
"I just need to ask this…", Nami looked up to the ceiling and tried to talk without the others noticing that she started crying, "Was this child a coincidence? Or did someone kidnap it from Shanks on purpose?"  
Sabo stood up, covering his eyes with his hat, "We wanted to ask Hiyori, since she was the last one to be seen with that child. But she wasn't on the ship, which was supposed to imprison her in Kira's hometown."

...

Walls were breaking, citizens were screaming and running away, while Kira tried to calm down her current opponent. Her own uncle.  
"Mihawk, what the hell got into you?!", Kira screamed at him and realized that they were slowly getting closer to the straw hats hide out.

After Mihawk figured out, that he was fighting Kira, he didn't hold back. He was finally being able to let out his anger and not take care of how much power he's supposed to use as Kira was strong enough to withstand every attack of his.  
Zoro was following them around, watching every move and every attack very carefully. He was impressed by their strength and skill but he was sure that he would be able to fight one of them too.

"Tell me one thing, Kira.", Mihawk stopped, breathing hard, and took off his coat. "Did you give birth to a child?"  
Kira tried to calm down her breath and closed her eyes after hearing this question. She has already felt Shanks approaching them and even the straw hats were coming closer, except Luffy.

"I was never pregnant.", she explained, opening her eyes. The blood on her uncles clothes felt familiar to Kira. She couldn't keep her eyes off it and hoped for an explanation. "Why do you have Arons blood on you?"

"Why don't you ask me?", Shanks stopped a few feet away from Kira, carrying his child in his arms.  
There were no other words needed.  
"Kira.", Mihawk wanted to get his niece's attention and made a move to come closer to her until he spotted Shanks' whole crew pointed their guns at her. He counted down the possibilities of how to save her. Zoro and Kid were there too, Law could help as well, but he didn't know how many pirates on this island, would be in Shanks' fleet.

"Shanks.", Kira turned around and in the very next second, after hearing his crew mates moving, her eyes became black. Shanks raised an eyebrow and held his child tight to him. "I've always liked you. But I guess, things can change.", she explained while making every single crew mate behind him fall down to the ground and start screaming in pain. "I guess my question about why there were so many strong and famous pirates on this island has finally been answered."

With a nod, Shanks stood still and took a deep breath, thinking about his words very carefully, "You better let my crew go, or we'll have a different kind of talk."  
"There is no need to talk any longer. Say your goodbye's, Shanks.", Kira said, not letting her opponent out of her sight and let her blades slide into her hands, forming them into the famous swords of blood.


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't the right timing for Kira to admit, that she has lost every bit of her body's control. Her demon took charge of every movement and didn't let Kira take over her own body again.

Sprinting forward to her once close friend and now rival, the demon prepared her swords to end Shanks' life for good.

Not being able to stop herself, Kira was relieved when a huge splash of water deflected her demon for a second. The anger and fear, which fed her own demon, grew and when she looked to the person, who attacked her from the side, the demon spotted a familiar fishmans face.

Jinbe! Kira was relieved to see him and realized that the water was still floating right next to her as her demon couldn't decide on whether to drop it or throw it back at Jinbe.

As strong as Kira was fighting for everything since her mother kidnapped her, when she was just a child, she was still not able to control her inner demon whenever she was upset or scared for her life. Her own demon would take the opportunity to teach Kira how it's done, even though Kira didn't always like the way the demon handled a few things.

But right now, she only wanted for her demon to not attack Jinbe, as he was like an uncle to her. Her own family member. Or at least, one of the few ones left.

"Kira!", a voice behind her triggered the demon and made her look around. "Kira!", there it was again. Surrounded by silence and only the noises of the blood movements around her, Kira heard her sisters voice. Her little sister, screaming her name in fear.

The demon recognized her too and completely forgot about Shanks. With a quick turn, the demon looked for a specific blood movement and had an eye on everyone surrounding them.

"Kira! This is not real!", these words were not something Kira was prepared to hear.

The demon inside of her chose to let Kira handle the rest and disappeared. Now it was only her.

She fell down on her knees and took a deep breath. It felt like months since she could finally breathe all by herself. Being held by Nami and Killer, Kira slowly came back to her senses and looked around.

Blood. Blood all around her. "What..? But..", the fear she suddenly felt was indescribable, "I didn't even touch Shanks..How-"

A body was tossed right in front of them. Very well-known and very much hated. Sara.

"I warned her, not to get in my way.", Kid stepped forward and brushed the blood of his knife on his trousers away.

"What did you see, Kira?", Killer frowned at Kira and didn't understand anything. Kira stood up immediately, and looked around. Shanks was there, with no child in his arms. His crew mates stood back up as well and it seemed like Kira's attack happened in reality as well. Mihawk wasn't drained in her brothers blood and Laila was standing right next to him, with Doffy. Familiar faces surrounded her and there weren't as many pirates from Shanks' fleet as Sara made her see.

This was all too much for her. As her mind was tricked again, Kira had no idea what was right or wrong and what happened in real life or not. But she knew one thing: she wouldn't be tricked again.

Finally.

...

Kira was sitting in the woods near the sea, enjoying the silent crash of the waves surrounding her. The stress was gone but not for too long. Even though Sara died, there was still one person, whom she felt on the island and she couldn't understand how this was possible.

"Kira?", Shanks approached the girl, whom he saw growing up, and leaned on a tree next to her, "Do you have a minute?"

"Of course, Shanks. I owe you big ti-"

"Nooo, shut up.", he smirked and let himself slide down the tree until he sat down next to her, "I have a favour and a question for you. Which one first?"

She had to smile at this request. This is something she loved about Shanks. He always knew whom he could trust and what was right or wrong. Kira remembered the time when she asked him to teach her how to make the right decisions and he only pointed at her heart and said to follow it's decision. This is the only way it can be right.

"Favour first."

"I don't know, who knows about my family. But please.. don't tell anyone yet. I don't want the extra attention on them as well."

"I never had the intention to do such a thing. Don't worry about it.", Kira smiled a bit at him and wondered what the question would be about. It's been almost a year since they've seen each other for the last time.

"Do you know where Hiyori is?"

A smirk appeared on Kira's face. It seemed like her escape made a huge round already and Kira wouldn't let this woman go away with it.

"Not that far away. I've sensed her position on the other side of the island and it seems like she's left it already.", Kira slowly put up her hair into a high ponytail and took a deep breath.

"Hmm.. Why aren't you hunting her then?"

"Let's just say that I need to find out how she's escaped. And for that, I'll need to talk to a certain swordsman, who's coming this way."

Shanks looked back and understood. Zoro was a part of something and as good as he knew Kira, she wouldn't let him get away with it that easily. He gave her a playful nudge and nodded to Zoro on his way back to his ship, preparing everything to leave this island.

"I guess it's time to talk now?", Zoro sat down in front of Kira, crossing his legs, facing her and not showing any fear, even though he was a little intimidated after seeing her keeping up in a fight with Mihawk.

"Talk.", she looked at him, emotionless. Zoro felt a certain type of pain in his chest area and he didn't understand what this was about but he had a clue.

"Okay.. I made a stupid deal with her.", not knowing where to start, he just went in right away, "I promised to save her for the next five times whenever she would be in trouble."

Kira raised an eyebrow and wondered what kind of weird deal this was. "What..?"

"I don't understand it either. She handed me her swords, when I needed them and in exchange for that, I would save her five times."

"Why five times?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know that? I thought this was her lucky number or some shit but it seems like she's had this planned.", Zoro scratched the back of his head and wished to take it all back again. But he also didn't regret anything he did until now, as he was able to be with the person, who was sitting right in front of him.

"So.. you've saved her from my crew's ship? How?"

"She was never on that ship. This Sarah made your crewmates believe that she was there. I made sure to play my part of the jealous and protective one.", Zoro looked at Kira and tried his best to remain calm. Knowing that he had to save that woman four more times, scared the hell out of him. Especially because he felt like, he would have to fight Kira at some point.

"How many times did you save her already?"

"Just once."

"Four more to go.", Kira didn't care about Zoro trying his best to keep her attention on him. She already had a hard time trusting others and knowing that Zoro betrayed her, was enough for her to start avoiding him. "I guess, we could arrange something.", Kira stood up and brushed her trousers clean.

"Anything! Let me know what to do.", Zoro stood up as well and looked at Kira full of hope.

"You've done enough already, thanks.", not even with one single look, Kira turned away from him and froze, when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her a few steps back until she faced him again.

"I am sorry for what I've done but you cannot blame me for doing something without knowing yo-", Zoro stopped talking when Kira pulled out one of her blades and held it right next to his face. He didn't move away or let go off her. The next sound he heard was a metal clashing onto the other.

An arrow fell down right next to Zoro's feet.

* * *

I hope you like this little adventure :) next chapter will be online soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, dear reader! I wish you a very happy new year! May all your dreams and wishes come true. :)

* * *

"Since when do you protect traitors?", Laila raised an eyebrow and watched them both carefully, "Did you switch sides now?"

As Kira couldn't look away from Zoro, who didn't flinch or move away at all, she ignored her sister.

"Still mad at me?", Laila came closer and hoped for her big sister to finally pay attention to her.

"How could I be mad at you? You tried to kill the only man, who could be useful to catch Hiyori.", Kira explained and raised an eyebrow, hoping to at least annoy Zoro. But nothing. He looked at her with his cold stare and was still holding her wrist carefully.

Laila picked up her arrow and sighed, "So what's this now? Your new lover?"

That's when Kira decided to move her arm away from Zoro. She wouldn't give him a chance to make a fool out of her or give him the slightest chance of hope. The trust was gone but her heart wasn't ready to let go off him yet.

"Stop this nonsense, little lady. I am not the one, who secretly got married.", Kira looked behind her and saw Doffy leaning on a tree, "Is he your babysitter now? What are you even doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. You saved Kuma and me and now you're here with the Straw Hats? What is going on with you lately? This is not how a Dracule behaves!", Laila couldn't decide if she was angry at her for letting her feelings control her or hurt because her sister didn't feel the need to be a part of the family.

"We are just sharing the same name. I do not belong to you.", Kira looked at her and wished to have deeper feelings for her family but after all these things she had to go through, Kira couldn't accept any of them even though she protected them at all costs.

"Stop behaving like that! Yes, you had a hard childhood but we tried everything to get you back! You are so-!"

"Shut up already!", Kira screamed at her and took a deep breath when she realized that she has lost her temper. "I hate to hear this over and over again! None of you were looking for me! Mihawk was the only one, who didn't give up on me!"

"This is not true! Father was the one, who has sent him to look for you because father had to protect us from-"

"FROM WHAT?!", Kira saw how Doflamingo prepared himself to attack her in case this conversation went into another direction and it made her even more mad, "You didn't have anything to worry about! And father was never even able to protect any of you! There is a reason why he is the king of the island and that's because he is the weakest one and everybody knows it! Mother has sold me to these men because she feared me and I will never forget that!"

Laila tried to hold back her tears but it was harder than expected. She wiped them fast away before they rolled down her cheeks and looked at Zoro for a quick second, then back at Kira. "You are right. Mother was afraid of you and she didn't have the right to sell you but I swear.. I missed you in every second of my life and I-"

"SHUT UP!", she couldn't take it any longer. Believing that these were all lies, Kira covered her ears and turned away from them, trying to control her inner self. "I can't hear this any longer."

"Okay, I won't say it again. But there are some things that I have to tell you.", Laila tried to breathe calmly after nearly breaking out in tears. "I couldn't find the documents you've asked for years ago."

Kira slowly took down her arms and let them rest on her sides, slowly closing her eyes and accepting the truth she was about to hear. "I don't want to accept that you're not one of us but if your documents weren't in the offices of the elders then-"

"Then I am not a Dracule."

With a soft headshake Laila continued, "But.. Mihawks documents weren't there either. Maybe they were both destroyed at some point?"

Zoro frowned at that part of the conversation. He suddenly had flashbacks to the time when he was training on Mihawks island and remembered a room, which looked like an office of some sort. As he was never interested in such things, he never entered the room again or even had a look around.

Doflamingo realized that Zoro was thinking about something and he couldn't hide a grin, "Come on, swordsman. Spit it out."

Kira turned around and looked at the two men, having a staring contest, "What are you talking about?"

Zoro scratched his head and wouldn't want anything more but to beat up the weird dressed man right in front of him but he knew that the fight wouldn't last for too long and in the end it would probably bore him, "I just thought about a room in Mihawks castle."

"His office?", Laila frowned.

"What about it?", Mihawk appeared behind Zoro, who suddenly froze and went a few steps into Kiras direction. It seemed like he was using her as a shield.

Kira knew what this was all about. Since a few years they all were wondering if Mihawk was the person he pretended to be.

"How do I even know if all of this is real?", Kira shook her head and took a deep breath.

Laila frowned and didn't understand where this came from, "What..? You don't believe what I've just told you?"

"I don't even believe if this situation is real. What if Sara never died? What if she made me or even all of us think that it happened? What if I am talking to myself right now and she's just trying to mess with me or deflect me?"

"Kira.. this is real. All of it. The whole conversation. We are all really here.", Laila slowly became frustrated.

"Then tell me how did I feel Arons blood on Mihawk? How could she do that? I honestly believed that Shanks had killed him because it felt so real.", Kira crossed her arms at her chest, protecting her heart from nearly breaking out of her body because of how much she actually feared of being in a fake scenario again.

"So this is why you've been avoiding me?", Mihawk looked at Kira and sighed, when he saw how comfortable she felt around Zoro. He liked that guy but he wasn't too happy about someone being with Kira, who's not stronger than her and Zoro wasn't even close to her strength.

"Yes. Father is dieing and I've felt Arons blood on you. I keep dreaming about Laila and Doffy disappearing and everything seems to be-"

"Falling apart?", Laila ended her sentence and bit her lip nervous. After a few moments in silence, Kira decided to take the first step.

"I think that I have to go. I will be looking for Hiyori on my way but I just need a break and find my peace for now. There's too much to process."

"You've wanted to do that since years and now you think it's the perfect timing?", Mihawk didn't understand from where this sudden change of mind just came from.

"I've got asked to join a crew and as long as I don't know how to control my inner demon, I cannot be around them.", Kira smiled a little bit but couldn't stay too happy about it. Being in Luffys crew would mean to be near Zoro all the time. But she hoped for Zoro to believe what she said because Kira knew that he would inform Luffy about ther decision.

Mihawk nodded and had no choice but to trust Kira's and he knew that he would have to keep an eye on all of them.

"Do you have to leave now?", Zoro looked at Kira, who went straight to the sea, with her hands in her pockets of her jacket.

"Yes.. I am really fast when it comes to finsihing my business. I guess this won't take too long as well.", Kira smiled a little and looked at all of them for the last time before jumping into the cold water.

Finally being surrounded by her own power, made Kira realize how long it has been since she's been all by herself. It was time to end things with her thoughts and her demon for good.

...

"She didn't even say, good-bye to Jinbe. Again.", Laila pouted and shrugged, "I guess she'll never change."

"First she needs to realize that this Sara is actually dead or she won't believe anything any longer.", Mihawk sighed and looked at Zoro, "Are you doing what I've been telling you?"

Zoro smirked and nodded, "Wanna see?"

"No. You're not ready yet.", Mihawk smiled a little when Zoro complained about him teasing him too much and went back with them into the center of the island.

...

The members of the Straw Hat crew listened to what Zoro had to say about Kira's decision yesterday evening. Everyone prepared themselves and the ship to leave the island but since Kira wasn't there, everyone gathered around.

"Hm.. so that means, she finally agreed to join us?", Luffy grinned happy and stood up from their little sitting-circle on the gras, "Yosh! Let's give her as much time as she needs. It's time for us to leave and become stronger! Sanji! Prepare the food!"

"You literally just had breakfast. I will make a smoothie for Nami-swaaan and Robin-chaaaaan!", Sanji sang while almost sprinting into the kitchen and kicking Luffy out, who followed him to steal some food.

Robin looked at Zoro, who seemed concerned, "What's the matter?"

"Awww, he misses her already!", Usopp teased him and winked at Zoro.

"Shut up! I do not!", Zoro took out one of his swords and wanted to hit Usopp with it, who easily dodged him. Usopp knew that Zoro could hit him without using any of his strength, which is why he was sometimes careful with his jokes but believing that Kira could probably judge him if Zoro hurted any of his crew members opened up a new opportunity for him.

"When do you think will Kira come back?", Nami stood up and rolled out her map on the table nearby.

"I don't know. She didn't mention anything.", Zoro shrugged and drew his sword back in, enjoying the last silent moments before the next storm.

As much as he would like to deny it, he really had a thing for Kira and he wouldn't want anything more but to be with her right now. Not knowing why or how he fell for her, he choose to give her the space she needed and use the time to train and become stronger. It was time for him to set up another goal for his future.  
One was to become the greatest swordsman in the world. But now it was about so much more. He needed to be strong enough to protect his crew and his captain and for that, he needed to train and become stronger. Now that they had a new crew member, who was even stronger than their captain, he finally got an extra motivation to level up his training.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been almost a month since Kira and the straw hats have seen each other.

While Kira travelled around and gathered her strength and some missing information, she made plans on visiting her home town Navea.

Meanwhile the straw hats have been training and collecting every newspaper in order to stay connected to Kira, at least through the news:

'Koreena Dracule gone missing - Bounty raised to 2.800.000 berry'

'Laila Dracule and Donquixote Doflamingo - missing'

'Aron Dracule - Bounty raised to 1.200.000 berry'

As time has passed, Kira had a hard time on figuring out whether Sarah was alive or not. All these years, Kira has been questioning her own sanity and now that Sarah might be gone for good, still being unsure if this actually happened, Kira finally had a chance to face reality. Even though Hiyori is still out there, Kira decided not to focus on her at the moment because her fathers resignation of the throne has been announced for the upcoming week.

Her home town is one of the biggest islands in the new world and it's somewhere in between Elbaf and Kano Country. Even though a lot of people try to get through the islands' doors or walls, there's no way in for unwelcome guests.

"And how does someone enter that island? Do we need an invitation?", Usopp frowned and took a sip of his hot brew.

"There's no specific rule or expectation to be let in. The doors are somewhat possessed with some spiritual powers, which decide if you can come in or not.", Jinbe sighed and hoped for them to be able to enter Navea.

"Jinbe, are you sure that Kira will be there?", Luffy scratched his head and didn't want anything more but to eat the food, which Sanji was preparing. He tried to deflect himself with their current situation with Kira but it didn't help, which made him steal some already cooked meatballs.

With a silent nod, Jinbe looked at his hands and knew what will happen within the next few days. Jinbe received a letter from his good old friend, who was Kira's father as well. The family and closest friends already knew about his sickness and now it was time for him to say goodbye to everyone and announce the new king of the island.

There was no way that he would be missing out on saying his goodbyes to his friend and to also see Aron claiming the throne.

"She will be there. Kira might not have grown up in good terms with the Dracules but she definitely won't miss out on that event.", Jinbe smiled a little and looked at the food, which Sanji served.

"Who's gonna get Zoro?", Chopper looked nervous around, knowing that everyone gave up on trying to convice him to stop training for at least a moment. The only times he had stopped, were when he needed to sleep, take a bath to relax his muscles or eat when he realized he was starving.

With a long sigh, Nami took her weather tact and stood up, "I am going to smack some sense into him."

She took his dish and went to Zoros new training spot, which Franky build for him after he almost ruined the ship in his old training zone.

Nami put down the plate on a table nearby and watched Zoro for a few seconds, who was already drained in sweat and breathing heavy. Everyone on the ship realized that something was different about Zoro since Jinbe started to train him. They found out about Zoro owning a demon, just as Kira did, and in addition to that, Brook had one as well.

That's when both of them started training on a little different way to try and awaken their inner demon.

"Zoro. You should eat."

"I will. Later."

"No. Now!", Nami prepared her clima tact and was already infusing the air with dark clouds filled with energy.

"Woman! Don't waste my ti-", Zoro started to dither as a reaction of the shock, which he received. He was used to the short energy flooding through his body but this time it felt different.

The anger, fear and strength awakened an energy inside of him, which he couldn't understand.

Nami stepped back at Zoro's sight. Her eyes widened and she couldn't move further away after this one step.

Zoro's eye was filled with nothing but darkness, his veins becoming darker and marking his body every second.

Silence.

"Z-Zoro?", Nami whispered in fear.

In the very next second, a deep growl escaped Zoro's lungs and became louder.

"NAMI?!", Sanji ran to the training room and pulled Nami back fast after sensing a dark energy.

"I just- I just shocked him and then he-", Nami stuttered and couldn't take her eyes off Zoro.

Luffy and Jinbe approached Zoro carefully but they kept their distance.

"Zoro? Are you there?", Luffy narrowed his eyes and walked a bit around, carefully eyeing Zoro.

Jinbe raised an eyebrow and wondered if Zoro would be able to control his demon or if everyone would be in danger very soon, "Whats your name?"

A much darker voice responded, "Kala."

"Kala?", Robin frowned, "Wasn't that the demon, which had 6 arms?"

Zoros face showed a grin and looked at Brook, raising an eyebrow, "Shini? I didn't know you'd be here as well."

Everybody looked at Brook, who seemed to be too afraid to process this whole situation. Then their heads turned back to Robin, hoping she'd have an explanation, "The demon of death."

Brook was in shock. "Wait. Does that mean that I am the demon of death, because I ate that devil fruit?"

"No, I don't think so.", Robin crossed her arms at her chest and looked back at Zoro's body, who was suddenly kneeing down and screaming in pain.

"LEAVE my head!", Zoro growled and breathed hard.

Jinbe's eyes widened at the sight of Zoro's ability to control his mind. Not even Kira has been this far after years of hard training.

"No!", the demon screamed and fought Zoro in a mental battle.

It felt like minutes have passed, while the whole crew just looked at Zoro and didn't know how to help him.

Zoros veins lost their black color again and his screaming and inner fighting has stopped as well. He leaned back up and sat down on the floor, still not being able to breathe properly.

"Zoro..?", Jinbe looked at him carefully and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yes?", Zoro smirked, very proud of himself, "I showed him, who the boss of my body is."

Everyone clapped and celebrated that Zoro's training finally paid off. But no one clearly understood what actually just happened.

'Kira.. the strongest ability user I've ever met, was not able to control her demon of the moon, Luna. But Zoro, a human being with no devil fruit power, managed to fight his new found demon within minutes. Mihawk was right.. Zoro's strength is out of this world', Jinbe thought to himself and smiled at the others, hiding his fear of what was about to come.

'Laila Dracule captured by the Hawkins pirates'

'Koreena Dracule spotted with the Kid pirates! - Kid pirates bounty raised!'

'Hawkins pirates captured by Donquixote Doflamingo'

'Kid pirates, Hawkins pirates and On Air pirates break their Alliance!'

"Why is she with them?", Luffy took the newspapers angry and looked at the printed picture.

Jinbe made a quick look at the newspaper, "They're in Navea. Everyone is there already, except us, of course."

"Well, you can say 'thank you' to our captain, since he's the reason we ran out of food. Four times.", Nami smacked Luffy's head and sighed.

"Oj! Don't blame me! I need more food when I train a lot!", Luffy pouted and crossed his arms at his chest, turning his head away from Nami in protest.

"GUYS! I can see the island!", Chopper screamed excited from outside the kitchen and pointed at the huge dark wall, which surrounded their new destination.

When they came closer to the doors, they suddenly became nervous as the entrance wouldn't open its way for them. A lot of ships were gathered outside and waiting to be let in, but none of them seem to be allowed to.

Robin and Jinbe smiled at the familiar sight of this magical place, filled with strength, old memories and mystic powers.

"So, what now?", Brook looked around, being nervous at the sight of all these random and unknown pirates surrounding them.

"Ooooj! Let us iiiin!", Luffy screamed after jumping up as high as he could, not even being able to look above the walls.

As he landed back on Sunny's head, Luffy sighed frustrated when nothing happened.

Suddenly a familiar feeling surrounded them and the sight of an also well known power, made everyone freeze.

"Room?", Nami raised an eyebrow.

While the crew didn't even have any time to process their current situation, they've found themselves on the other side of the wall with Law waiting for them.

"Mugiwara-ya.", Law grinned and waved at the crew.

"I wouldn't have let them in.", Kid stretched his back, standing right beside Law.

"How did you even get in?!", Luffy waved his fist at Kid's direction and jumped off the ship.

Kid smirked and stretched out his arms as if he would be owning the place, "Why wouldn't Kira want me here? She's basically mine."

Usopp laughed and patted Zoro's shoulder, "You'd have to fight him first!"

"Hand.", Zoro warned Usopp, who took away his hand immediately and decided to follow Luffy off the ship.

Everyone gathered around, while Franky and Chopper took care of the ship.

"The princess!", someone screamed and the villagers bowed down to show their respect. Kira approached the crew with a smile and almost sprinted up to Jinbe, when she spotted him.

The crews bowed down as well, except Luffy, Zoro and Kid. Kid received a hard slap on the backside of his head from Killer, which made him bow down too.

"Zoro, Luffy!", Nami whispered angrily.

"A pirate king won't bow down.", Luffy stamped his foot as a protest.

"Why should I bow down to someone, who's going to be mine anyway?", Zoro smirked.

Kid stood back up with a growl and went a step back to summon his strength for a fight, "Alright, I am sick of you, bastard! I will-"

"Do absolutely nothing.", a well known deep voice appeared right behind him, followed by a push into the water. Kid's crew mates followed him and tried to pull the heavy man out of the water again.

"Okay, guys! Please, you don't have to bow!", Kira sighed and looked at them a little flustered.

When everyone leaned back up, they froze again at the sight of the man standing right beside Kira. Now they knew why they didn't hear any stupid comments coming from Luffy's mouth. He was shocked as well.

"Hey, what's wrong?", Kira frowned and looked at her friend, who once ate a zoan devil fruit power, which could transform him into a leopard.

Kid climbed back up, pulled out his knife and pointed it at the man standing right next to Kira, "Just because you're her guard, doesn't mean that I won't kill you, birdman!"

* * *

I am sorry for the long wait! After re-reading the whole FF, I figured that I could work harder on my grammar skills, which is why I preferred to re-write my first chapters. Please bare with me, while I work on them - I just want to make it more interesting and enjoyable.

Does anyone already know, who the new man on Kira's side is? ;)

I wish you a very good day/night!


End file.
